User talk:The Regurgitator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Doof Wins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:17, May 1, 2010 Doof wins It's really weird that you made that story because ages ago I wrote a story called "Doof could win" but I tried to delete it just the other day (it was accidently written in blog form). In my story, after trapping Perry, Doof hit him with the Turn-everything-evil-inator and then went off to turn the greatest minds in the Tri-state area evil as well, (the greatest minds being that of Phineas and Ferb) so they could help him take over THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! How funny is it that I read yours right after I (attempt to) detlete mine :D Weird right? Lost in Ferb-Land... 03:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Candward Squidward is a squid, hence Squidward. Just FYI. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, Agent loooves crack shippings! Stacgor forever! Oh ok, Stephen Hillenburg is my choir teacher's husband's cousin. That just something I wanted to share. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Catagory Page I want to create a catagory page for my pages, so if you know how could you tell me how to make one? -Heinz84 Q&A I have a question! Has Stacy met Carl? does she like him if she has? or who DOES she like? Team Doofenshmirtz 02:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have another question this one is for Albert, If you had to choose between dateing Candace, Stacy, Jenny, or someone else (hint hint) who would you choose? Team Doofenshmirtz 03:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dirty guys They are also both hobos. -Heinz84 IRC Chat I'm on there right now. Come if you want. P&I4EVAH! 02:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Question Who are the characters you have on your Q&A? IRC Dunno. I got disconnected and it wouldn't let me reconnect until now. I'm there right now. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Title sugestion Sorry i forgot to sugjest one.. If you still need one let me know cuz I have a few good ones :D Team Doofenshmirtz 23:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I just read the first two chapters and it TOATLY ROCKS!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC)64 bit! Yeah I read it and it is awsome Team Doofenshmirtz 15:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC){wateing for chapert 4... and eating pudding!} I'm sorry I left cuz I had to eat breakfast. Can you please go back to the IRC so we can continue the RP? :( P&I4EVAH! 18:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i had to leave to go help pack (wich I will be gone monday and most of tuesday) I will try to come back in a bit k? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know. I was just taking a break and he just...Grr...He just pushes my buttons sometimes. P&I4EVAH! 12:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm there now. P&I4EVAH! 12:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm on there right now. P&I4EVAH! 16:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) questions Ok so heres some Q's. Albert, What are you thinking about right now? Katie, How do you feel about Gurgy shipping Candace and Irving? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Question This is for everyone: What would you like to see happen on the show? P&I4EVAH! 22:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC)